Banalitée inexistente
by Lulu mademoiselle
Summary: Alixe , 17 ans, âge mental 3 ans, enfin selon mes meilleurs amis, lycéenne à temps vraiment partiel. Et depuis quelque temps beaucoup d'aventures, des blessures   m**** , du mystère  ouais bah j'avais assez de mes romans et pour la suite lisez donc!
1. intro

Je soupirais en balançant mes jambes dans le vide.

J'étais assise sur mon balcon, qui faisait selon moi plus la taille d'une terrasse. De la musique s'échappait de ma chambre par le biais d'une baie vitrée située sur tout le mur du fond à l'opposé de ma porte: « The preacher de J. Smith, une reprise du groupe le Vieux Carré ». Excellente musique soit dit en passant. Un groupe pur normand, là où j'habitais avant mon déménagement en Bretagne.

La vue était magnifique, la forêt s'étendait à perte de vue, faites d'arbres centenaires, parfois millénaires. On apercevait même la cime du vieil If, gardien d'un cimetière oublié, non répertorié et croyez moi j'ai cherché.

Mes doigts tapotèrent ma cigarette et la cendre s'effrita grâce à la petite bise qui soufflait en ce mois de Juin. Ma bouche prit un pli amer et mes yeux jamais ne cillèrent: ils fixaient sans le voir le beau ciel étoilé. Je faisait le compte rendu de ces dernières semaines: « _Merde, comment on se sortir de cette situation trop pourrie. Putain de merde »._

Oui l'expression jurer comme un charretier peut s'appliquait à moi, sauf que charretier, je ne le suis pas. Je m'appelle Alix, je suis une adolescente banale avec une vie banale mais il y a peu ça a dérapé. Et là maintenant je ne sais vraiment pas comment me sortir moi et mes amis de la mouise.

Voilà comment en quelques semaines je me suis dans la panade.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Je claquais la portière de la clio bleue de mon père en jurant. La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours était passée de plus de dix minutes, je me faisais donc une joie de converser poliment avec Mme Rivard de la cause de mon retard.

A votre avis, est ce qu'elle croirait à l'attaque des chihuahuas ninjas au coin de la rue? Ouais je sais c'est pas terrible et en plus je suis venue en voiture. Et je sais qu'elle le saura. C'est une vieille malade cette pauvre femme, à croire qu'elle a installé des caméras cachées partout pour nous surveiller. Vous savez comme dans le film où le mec, il croit qu'il vit une vie normal alors que tout les habitants dans la ville où il habite sont des acteurs et que lui aussi en est un sans le savoir depuis sa naissance. Les gens étaient vraiment gaga de télé-réalité à l'époque et je trouvais que ce film en était une bonne critique.

Bon c'était pas tout mais moi il faudrait que j'aille escalader cet interminable escalier, me prendre un billet et allais à double reculons vers ma salle de math. Je détestais ça même si j'étais en série S. En faite je haïssais les sciences mais là avec les maths on arrivait au summum de la haine: les ROC à apprendre par cœur, en plus des formules incompréhensibles. Sorry pour les matheux mais je ne pouvais définitivement pas aimer les sciences si c'est mes parents qui avaient choisi cette série pour moi. Sniff, pleurnichez du mauvais sort qui me tombais tout le temps sur la tronche avec moi.

Quelques minutes plus tard je tremblais presque devant la CPE, mais je tenais mes amis je tenais! (_je sais c'est ironique, ce que je peux la détester cette vieille bique!_) :

« Mademoiselle Picard, encore un retard je présume.

-Oui madame.

-Et ce n'est certainement pas du à une attaque des aliens de la planète chuchupachu! N'est ce pas?

-Allez, je vous le signe ce billet (_trop cool) _et je fixe un rendez vous avec vos parents. Lundi, ça vous va? (_Et merde.)_

-Oui_._

_-_Voilà dit elle d'un ton doucereux (_mais ma parole t'es sadique ma pauvre vieille) _en tendant le billet. Et en reprenant beaucoup plus fortement: Et maintenant dehors. »

Je ne me le suis pas fais redire de fois et j'ai pris la poudre d'escampette (_ça me fais penser à la poudre de cheminette, ouais je sais c'est pourri comme comparaison mais n'empêche j'en aurais bien besoin de cette poudre rien que pour plus voir la sale gueule de notre cher CPE) _et bien sur dans les escaliers pour finir en beauté je me suis (_élégamment s'il vous _plait) casser la gueule par terre. Mon sac c'est ouvert, mes feuilles se sont envolées et même ma calculatrice n'a pas pu résister à la soudaine frénésie qui semblait envahir mes fournitures scolaires et autres. Elle nous a fais un superbe vol plané. Et ses piles se sont même échappées! (_Je suis maudite.)_

En entrant dans la classe de math, j'ai crisé. En effet la prof, madame Pivert-ouais (_je sais comme ce maudit piaf)_ m'a fais la remarque du grand écoulement de temps entre l'heure marquée par la CPE et celle de mon entrée en classe (_Grrrr) _et m'a collé un autre rendez-vous avec mes parents (_encore un!) _et m'a fais signe de m'installer à coté d'un super beau mec au fond de la classe (_tilt, attendait un peu je suis toujours toute seule au fond de la classe et c'est qui lui? N'empêche il est à __croquer)_.

Je m'installai donc à ma place, trop heureuse de ma chance et je remarquai à l'instant tout les regards assassins des filles _et d'un gars?_ de ma classe. Ou là Arsène était homo, mon meilleur pote et il ne m'en a même pas parlé? Ou si je l'attrapais celui là il allait m'entendre, putain je ne dégageais pas une aura d'homophobe, MERDE! Je lui est bien confié que j'avais peut être j'ai bien dit peut être des tendances bi. Ouais en parlant de ça il faudrait que j'expérimente ce côté là de la chose soyez pas dégouté les filles depuis quand on juge sur la sexualité? Heuuuu au pif depuis la nuit des temps?

Bon mis à part ce petit aparté, dans la classe il y avaient des grosses dindes qui gloussaient ou me fusillaient du regard, au choix (_si grosses dindes qui gloussent tapez 1, si grosses dindes qui me fusillent du regard tapez 2)_. Pffff, je me fais peur moi même avec ces conneries. Le beau gosse à ma droite se tourna vers moi (_Des lentilles rouges? Ça lui apporte quoi de porter des lentilles rouges?)_ et dît:

« Tu pourrais arrêter de gigoter** s'il te plait.**

Je le regardai et lançai:

- Non mais faut pas te gêner surtout. Et arrête le style balance et hypocrite ça marche pas fort ici.

Il me fixa durement, il était comme figé genre statue du Louvre, mais là c'était sans le balai dans le cul. Il me faisait plutôt penser à un lion qui fixait sa proie (_et là je me dit ou là boulette, boulette, BOULETTE). _

_- _Attention petite fille ne te frotte pas à plus gros que toi.

Sa bouche eût en un sourire effrayant dévoilant de parfaites dents (_je suis sur qu'elles sont plus aiguisées que le le rasoir de mon papa, oh oh c'est pas bon pas bon du tout)._ Mais moi et ma réplique légendaire n'étaient pas toujours pour ne pas dire jamais d'accord avec le côté prudent de ma personnalité vraiment minoritaire:

- Et les couteaux de cuisine c'est fait pour les féministes en mal de meurtres contre les sales misogynes qui polluent l'espace.

Ses yeux rougeoyèrent un bref instant et grognement monta du fond de sa gorge.

- Whoua, tu veux imiter quoi là, le chat qui veut une caresse, ou le doberman qui veut ses croquettes?

- Les caresses de chien ça donne des puces quand à ma nourriture elle est légèrement différente, plus _**goûtue. (**__Heu il voulait dire quoi par goutu? Il me faisait un peu peur, on aurait dit comme dans la chanson de Rammstein, le mec qui passe une annonce pour bouffer des couilles. Heureusement pour moi je n'en avais pas. Nananananère!_ _Mais il m'a traité de chienne!)_

-Hé je t'emmerde connard! »

Son sourire disparut aussitôt. Je perçue un mouvement d'air et je ressentis une vive douleur. Je baissais les yeux. Sa main me serrait comme un étau. Puis je ressenti un léger picotement sur mon bras. L'instant d'après, j'étais figée, mes yeux couverts d'une pellicule blanchâtre, mon esprit complètement ailleurs.

J'ouvris les yeux et les refermais aussitôt: la lumière de cet endroit inconnu y était vive et avec mon mal de crâne ça faisait comme des scalpels qui se seraient amusés à trifouiller ma tête pour, tuer mes dernières neurones restantes? Je sais, je suis très pessimiste envers moi même (_et les autres faut pas exagérer hein!)._

Je me relevais après avoir de nouveau rouvert les yeux. L'endroit était comment dire...spéciale, ouais c'est ça spéciale. Pas de murs, pas de plafond, rien, qu'une blancheur éclatante.

Je marchais depuis...

« Whoua ma montre marche pas! Monologuais-je. Mais si regardais là, là, en la pointant du doigt le cadran. La trotteuse elle... bouge pas. Et j'approchais ma montre de mon oreille. Bon la minuterie est morte et c'est définitif je rêve ou...je rêve (_non je ne suis pas folle!_). »

Donc je marchais depuis grosso modo quelques heures et j'en avais plein les pattes. Heureusement que le sol était plat parce que éviter des obstacles ça me demandais trop d'effort (_que voulez-vous on est fainéante ou on l'est pas). _Et soudain:

« Ho my good m'exclamais-je en montrant du doigt une forme au loin. Un truc, un putain de truc dans ce monde bizarre où il n'y avait jamais rien à part moi. »

Je courais et l'objet grossissait de plus en plus dans mon champs de vision. Je savais déjà qu'il était noir (quel beau contraste et au moins ça va pas me tuer les yeux).

J'arrivais enfin au pied de l'objet. Sa forme était simple, lisse. Une planche rectangulaire et monumentale avec au moins trois mètres de haut et un de large fait d'un matériau inconnu à mes yeux. J'en fis rapidement le tour et Ô surprise à la hauteur de mon épaule se trouvait une délicate poignée en ivoire. Je la saisie et la l'actionnai. Elle s'ouvrit sans un bruit et avant même d'avoir pu comprendre ce qui se passait je me fit aspirer.

« BAM! »

Après avoir été aspiré par cette fichue porte, mon corps fut éjecté sur une surface plane très TRES dure! Que mon pauvre corps en témoigne. Je me relevai avec maintes précautions, tâtant ma peau. Je grimaçais à l'emplacement d'un futur bleu et là je regardais enfin ce qui m'entourait:

« Oh la vache, c'est quoi cet endroit! »

Ma demande express en ce moment était de me faire greffer une douzaine d'œil supplémentaires.

Mon regard sautait d'un objet à un autre: je ne voulais absolument rien rater!

Des meubles s'entassaient ici et là, des armoires aux portes manquantes où prolifèrerait de multiples choses: des livres aux tranches et couvertures de cuir sombres. La langue m'était inconnue, faites de runes incompréhensibles. Des fioles renvoyaient une hypnotique lueur provenant de liquides aux magnifiques couleurs.

Toutes les étagères, armoires ex cetera formaient de minces allées. Je me juchais sur un escalier conduisant à un chaire. La vue me dévoila un dédale monstre d'étagères soutenant des objets hétéroclites.

Un bruit de pas me fit sursauter.

Une ombre se profila à mon extrême gauche derrière une armoire style XVIIème siècle.

Enfin un homme apparu. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent: le nouvel élève de ma classe dans une tenue assez saugrenue: les bas bleu roi accompagnés du pantacourt bouffant et de la veste bleu nuit. Les chaussures complétaient la tenue par leur couleur noir et leurs petits talons. Tout pour courtiser le roi il y a plusieurs siècles. Oui c'est ça plusieurs siècles.

Le chieur (_oui nous l'appellerons comme ça,ça lui va si bien)_ s'arrêta devant une étagère de plus d'une dizaine de mètres de haut, farfouilla un instant dedans et en ressortit un petit coffre de vieux bois incrusté de pierres précieuses. La lumière d'une bougie posé sur un guéridon les faisait miroiter.

Je frissonnais, pas de froid mais d'une sensation étrange comme si on avait saturé l'air d'une énergie colossale. Cette impression redoubla lorsqu'il ouvrit le coffret. Il dévoila un pendentif: une fine chaine en argent et une grosse améthyste. Mes poils se hérissèrent, c'était comme si la pierre pulsait d'une énergie propre ( _ce truc est vivant )._

Soudain l'énergie disparu. Le chieur et le pendentif avait eux aussi pris la fuite.

L'étendard fixait sur un mur de vielles pierres était agité par un hypothétique vent.

Je reçue une violente décharge et je sombrais enfin dans la vraie inconscience.

Une forte odeur de désinfectant m'assaillit les narines (_l'infirmerie_). Je gardais les yeux fermés, ralentit ma respiration pour me concentrer sur mon ouïe. Pas un bruit, pas le moindre souffle tenue trahissant une présence.

J'ouvris les yeux...pour les refermer aussitôt après! Le chieur me fixait de ses prunelles rouges. Et je ne voulais plus en rire, elles me faisaient peur oui peur. Mon instinct de survie s'était soudainement réveillé et me hurlait de fuir. Le plus loin serait le mieux.

Mais je repris le contrôle sur moi même en calmant ma respiration et mon niveau cardiaque élevé.

Le petit sourire en coi qu'abordait le chieur se fana pour laisser place à de l'énervement et de _la curiosité_?

Nous restâmes ainsi en chien de faïence pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Je cillais plusieurs fois mais lui jamais. Tous ces petits détails me poussais à me dire qu'il n'était pas humain. Puis je rigolais de ma propre bêtise (_à l'époque si j'avais su que mon hypothèse se révélerait si juste j'en aurait pleuré_).

La porte s'ouvrit et nous tournâmes nos têtes, moi avec un temps de retard. Il me fit un sourire narquois.

« Ah alixe vous êtes réveillée! S'exclama l'infirmière, madame Robin. Une petite femme joliment enrobée avec de courts cheveux châtains. Je l'adorais, avec mes malaises j'étais souvent amenée à la voir et elle me donnait toujours des bonbons quand je grimaçais à l'écoute du menu de la cantine qu'elle m'énumérait, donc elle m'en offrait souvent si c'est pas pour dire tout le temps. Elle repris: merci jeune homme vous pouvais partir maintenant.

Le chieur acquiesça sèchement et parti rapidement sans m'avoir une seule fois adressé la parole.

Après avoir entendues la porte se refermer nous nous regardâmes madame Robin et moi pendant quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire et une des seules adultes que je ne méprisais pas de ce merdique bahut s'exclama:

-Il tente de nous faire un remake de comment bien être avec un balai dans le cul ou il espère faire un simulacre de ta prétendue répartie envers les adultes responsables?

-Hé je croyais que tu étais de mon côté!

-Mais je le suis, c'est juste que ce jeune homme même s'il est divinement beau est aussi froid qu'une porte de prison. S'il y espère avoir autant de jugeote que toi pour te tirai avec un superbe sourire colgate à monsieur Fixodent quand l'envie te prend de ne bouger de ton jolie popotin _pardon je voulais dire ne pas vouloir faire sport_!

J'éclatais de rire. Madame Robin ou comme moi je l'appelais Yvie tiré de son prénom Yvette avec son humour décoiffant m'apportait du réconfort. C'était ma confidente. Un sourire fleuri sur son visage. Puis une question vint me tarauder l'esprit:

-Mais, au faite, pourquoi tu m'a vouvoyé?

Pour réponse j'eus un magnifique rire qui parti en douces trilles( _oui je kife Rimbaud, vous savez le poète qu'emmerde le monde et tout et tout_). Mais elle se repris et lâcha:

-Avec cet _aristocrate version balai dans le cul, _je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher et je voulais voir sa tête quand je te donnerais du vous en veux tu en voilà! Pfff, il ne m'a pas vraiment donné satisfaction. Pire qu'une statue de cire celui la! »

Son ton mélodramatique et sa main sur son cœur me confirmèrent le fait qu'elle se foutait bien de sa gueule. J'aurais bien aimé qu'il soit là pour voir qu'est ce qu'il en aurait pensé!

Mais la petite pause de pur bonheur fut de courte durée. En effet trois coups contre la porte annoncèrent l'arrivée de personnes qui ne voudraient certainement pas rire avec nous du chieur. Donc nous adoptâmes une tenue de circonstance c'est à dire irréprochable mais surtout suintant d'hypocrisie.

Une femme entra, madame Rivard (_cool_ ). Sa voix perfide retentit aussitôt dans la petite mais douillette infirmerie:

« Oh mademoiselle picard à l'infirmerie comme c'est surprenant!

Non non ce n'était pas de la méchanceté gratuite envers mes malaises puisqu'elle n'en savait rien. J'avais eus le droit à pour choisir à quels adultes j'allais le dire et leur nombre état assez restreint. Le seul malaise en présence des autres élèves c'était...aujourd'hui.

L'affreuse bonne renchérit:

-Maintenant tu me fairas le plaisir de rejoindre ta classe! Et tu...

-Il semblerait que se soit toujours moi l'infirmière dans ce lycée coupa Yvie et je trouve qu'après ce malaise et son récent réveil je vais la garder encore quelques heures pour faire les diagnostics nécessaires.

La tirade cloua Rivard sur place et j'en fut très heureuse mais plus encore du fait que je resterais en compagnie d'Yvie. Je me reteint de rire devint l'air pincé de la CPE et je fis plutôt quelque chose que je ne faisais pas souvent. Je me la fermais. Le claquement des talons de Rivard me fit lever les yeux et j'aperçus brièvement son affreux manteau fuchsia et rose bonbon avant qu'elle ne claqua la porte.

-Ouf enfin débarrassé fit yvie. Puis elle tourna vers moi et reprit d'un ton joyeux: tu ne devrais pas avoir permanence à cette heure?

-Si, pourquoi?

-De un ça prouve l'imbécilité de ta _charmante_ CPE et de deux pourquoi n'est tu pas déjà sur ton portable à textoter pour que ta petite bande se ramène ici!

Ni une ni deux j'étais déjà sur le dit portable à faire ce que venait de dire Yvie.

Cinq minutes plus tard ils étaient là.

Bon il y avait mes deux premières vrais amis Isis et Claire. L'une un mètre soixante habillée d'un tee-shirt noir à l'effigie du groupe Nirvana, d'une jupe à volants noirs lui arrivant au dessus du genoux, d'une paire de bas l'un vert pomme l'autre jaune citron et de doc martens noirs. Elle portait ses cheveux blond très court presque rasés. L'autre faisait un mètre soixante sept. Ses habits et ses cheveux un peu moins (_voir beaucoup moins!_) provoc qu'Isis avec un jean brut, une marinière, des convers beige et ses cheveux bruns ramassés en une queue de cheval haute. On se connaissaient depuis la primaire par le fait qu'on aimaient bien aller dans le même coin quand il pleuvait. Moi et Isis pour lire et dessiner et Claire pour juste lire. Claire en avait vraiment bavé avec moi et Isis et notre caractère de merde à toutes les deux. Mais bon rentrées en sixième ont s'étaient calmées.

Après il y avait eu Arsène, beau gosse (_homo?_), de court cheveux bruns, un mètre soixante quinze, une chemise gris et un pantalon de toile noir. Mon meilleur ami depuis le collège. Notre rencontre était insolite, le premier contrôle de math de sixième nous faisaient littéralement chier donc nous avons sécher mais chacun de notre côté. En tournant en rond nous nous étions croisés, avions été surpris puis la haine des maths nous a rapproché. Et cinq ans et des poussières avaient achevé de consolider notre amitié. Il était en S, et comme moi il avait des parents qui choisissaient pour lui ses études. Et nous nous plantions toujours aux devoirs de maths que se soit ceux du collège que ceux du lycée. Isis n'avais jamais compris notre aversion elle qui adorait les maths ne jurant que par ça.

Mes autres amies étaient Anaïs, Julia, et Hélène.

Anaïs était ma confidente enfin elles l'étaient toutes mais je lui parlais plus facilement à elle qu'aux autres. Elle faisait un mètre soixante, blonde coupe dégradée aux yeux bleu mais assez trapue. Elle jouait au rugby et était plutôt bonne pour les plaquages (_j'en atteste j'ai eu des bleues pendant des semaines!_). Elle adorait lire, et nous partagions de longues discussions sur nos super lectures. Nous avions même décidé d'écrire pour le plaisir une histoire. Un peu comme Anita Blake mais avec moins de scènes de sexe! Ont se passaient des bouquins, complétions ainsi notre bibliothèque spirituel commune.

On s'étaient rencontrés grâce à notre connaissance commune: Julia.

Elle, elle avait été ma voisine de table dans presque toutes les matières en cinquième car je ne pu m'installer à côté d'Arsène. Il n'était plus dans la même classe que moi. En y repensant je croyais que c'était voulu. Ont avaient été un peu turbulents en sixième, surtout en cours de maths! Les profs devaient d'être donné le mot. Donc Julia et moi avions sympathisé pendant le cour de musique qui aurait pu être intéressant. Mais c'était sans compter le prof, monsieur Loud (_dommage qu'il n'y avait pas de r avant le d dans son nom, sinon ça l'aurait parfaitement décrit en un mot_). Nous avons discuté pendant les premières heures des cours musiques puis dans tout les autres cours avec plusieurs rappels à l'ordre et une heure de colle partagé avec Arsène qui lui avait séché le cour de math. Ce jour là on s'est vraiment éclaté et c'est comme ça qu'est née notre amitié Arsène et moi avec Julia. Ensuite on s'étaient mis à trainer avec eux et nous avions formé une petite bande de joyeux lurons.

Ce n'est qu'au lycée que nous avions fait la connaissance d'Hélène, moi la première. Nous avions commencé à faire la paire après de nombreux passages commun à l'infirmerie. En effet moi et mes malaises et elle avec ses problèmes de baisses de tensions. Ce qui nous a vraiment rapproché c'est le fait que les médecin n'avaient toujours pas trouvé les causes de nos problèmes de santé respectifs et les insulter pendant des heures ça fait drôlement du bien!

Après je l'ai présenté au groupe qui la rapidement adopté pur son caractère joyeux et sa franchise. Elle aimait comme moi bavarder pendant les cours et ça c'était super quand je me faisait chier car étant ma voisine de table en cours de maths ça tombé plutôt bien. Arsène n'était pas à côté de moi avec _le nouveau plan de classe. _En faite on était jamais assis côte à côte en classe. Je suis sur que les profs du collège font un débriefing avec les profs du lycée avant la rentrée. Les salauds ! Finalement j'ai des amis super dans ce bahut de merde.

« Pour cette fois tu t'es pas raté question malaise en classe. (_Isis et l'art du je mes toujours les __pieds dans le plat. Mais moi je dirais plutôt celui de j'ouvre toujours ma grande gueule mais bon c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime!_)

-Je suis restais combien de temps les vapes?

-Vingt minutes me répondit l'infirmière.

- Ah je répondis d'un air songeur. J'avais la désagréable impression de me réveiller d'un rêve bizarre et d'en avoir oublié la plupart des détails. Il me restait juste une forte impression. Celle d'avoir été témoin de quelque chose de trop grand pour moi et l'image d'un pendentif en améthyste où la pierre pulsait d'une vie propre.

-Bon c'est pas tout mais qu'est ce que j'ai raté?

Et là ce fut une véritable cacophonie de la part des première S, ceux qui avaient assisté à mon malaise:

-Alors... s'écria Arsène

-Le nouveau a été surpris le coupa Isis.

-Enfin, il a juste haussé les sourcils tempéra Julia.

-Mais c'est un exploit pour lui renchérit Arsène avoue le. »

Julia leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna un truc qui ressemblait à maisquelsimbécilesceuxdeuxlà!

Je renchéris:

-Mais dites moi il a déjà sa petite réputation de mec froid ou quoi?

Les autres allaient me répondre quand la sonnerie retentit. Tout le monde soupira de concert. La première S 1 avait une heure trente de physique. La première L une heure de littérature étrangère et ma classe se tapait deux heures de sport. Alléluia, j'étais à court d'excuse pour ne pas participer au cour d'athlétisme.

Après le départ de la bande je me recouchais dans le lit et me rendormis.

Je me retrouvais ainsi dans un rêve. Mais pas n'importe lequel, c'était le renvois de tout les souvenirs de celui vécu pendant mon malaise le tout en mode accéléré. J'avais le tournis par tout ces détails qui affluaient dans ma mémoire. Et mes battements de cœur se calquaient sur ceux que je percevais et qui provenait non pas d'un être vivant mais du pendentif. En faite je n'étais même pas sur que _ça_ était inerte.

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Mon regard se porta sur les couvertures entortillés sur le sol. Je sue donc que mon sommeil avait était agité autant que mon rêve ou plutôt cauchemar. L'ambiance oppressante ressentit lors de celui-ci me rendait nerveuse au possible. Je ne serais pas surprise si le diable en personne venait me rendre une petite de courtoisie. La chambre de l'infirmerie qui auparavant me faisait me sentir bien, maintenant m'angoissait; les murs semblaient pour ma part vibraient se rapprochant doucement de moi pour m'écraser. Mais ça c'était surement moi qui me faisait des films.

La porte s'ouvrit me faisant bondir en dehors de mon lit.

« Bah qu'est ce qui t'arrive? me questionna mon père perplexe.

-Rien lui répondis je.

-Je suis venue te chercher. On peut y aller?

J'acquiesçai mollement et le suivit dans le dédale de couloirs de mon lycée. On dépassa le self puis les bâtiments des bac pro et nous débouchâmes enfin sur le parking. Arrivée près de la voiture je fus certaine qu'on me fixait. Je me retournais, mais j'appréhendais.

Je vis alors le chieur. Son regard me transperça et la peur s'insinua en moi. Je me dépêchais de grimper dans la voiture. Mais j'avais la sale impression qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec moi, pire que tout ceux ci venait juste de commencer.

Quand je me retournai, il n'était plus là.


	3. Chapter 2

Comme promis j'ai vérifié deux trois petites choses sur ce chapitre. Merci aux revieweuses: Anne Shana et Aude!

**Chapitre 2**

La clio bifurqua dans un chemin de terre rejoignant le centre d'une forêt. Ensuite, après une allée de chênes centenaires, ma maison apparue. Elle était faite de vielles pierres montée sur plusieurs étages, trois au total. Et elle avait l'allure d'un manoir sans en être vraiment un. Sa position sur un tertre de terre donnait une belle vue sur la forêt environnante. On apercevait mieux les cimes des arbres depuis les fenêtres du dernier étage. C'est là où se trouvait ma chambre et celle de mes deux frères jumeaux, Paul et Louis. Ma sœur, Valérie avait la sienne au même étage que mes parents, au deuxième. La pelouse environnante était verdie par la pluie qui ne cessait de tomber dans cette région. Ont y jouaient souvent au foot, quand le temps le permettait!

Mon père arrêta la voiture sur un petit coin gravillonné. Je m'extirpai de la voiture et marchai rapidement vers la porte d'entrée quand mon père m'interpella:

« Alixe, ton sac!

Je fis un virage en épingle à cheveux évitant de justesse de me frotter douloureusement contre le mur et courus vers la voiture. Mon sac eastpak noir en main customisé par mes soins, je me précipitai une seconde fois vers la porte et là:

-Alixe rugit-il la portière! »

Cette fois je ne pus retenir un soupir d'agacement. Je refis le même maudit chemin. Mais cette fois je me pris le mur.

Je tâtonnai mon visage pour vérifier si je n'avais pas perdu mon nez. Et allai fermer cette p**** de portière! Après l'avoir claqué assez violemment sous les grognements de mon père sur le fait que si on suivait cette voie la voiture ne tiendrait pas un an. Je sprintai une troisième fois vers la porte et cette fois je la FRANCHIS sans encombre! Alléluia!

Dans le hall, j'accrochai mon caban à la rampe de l'escalier et filai vers la cuisine. J'attrapai une pomme dans la corbeille qui trônait au centre de la table et jetai mon sac sur celle ci.

La bouilloire sur le gaz et mon agenda en main je feuilletai les pages. J'écarquillai les yeux à la vue de celle du jour suivant. En gros, en gras, en rouge, souligné de rouge, surligné de fluo rose, était inscrit:

**CONTROLE TRIMESTRIEL DE PHYSIQUE-CHIMIE**

« Oh my good gémis je. Comment est je fais pour oublier! Bon on se calme on respire et on apprend ce qu'il faut pour sauver des meubles et pour au moins avoir plus de cinq et ne pas foirer une des seules matières scientifiques où je me défend assez bien. »

La bouilloire émit un spichhhhh et je versai de l'eau brulante dans mon mug préféré: celui avec des lapins crétins dessus (_ouais je sais gamine jusqu'au bout!_). Le thé aux bleuets me détendait toujours et ça c'était vraiment ce qu'il me fallait. Je m'attablai donc avec mon classeur pour réviser. Bon pour cela il fallait avant tout que je trie les feuilles!

Cinq minutes plus tard, avachie sur la longueur de la table je recherchais dans l'amas de mes cours, les activités et comptes rendues de TP cinq, six et huit.

Ensuite je tentai de décrypter mon écriture qui sous les dessins qui ornaient mon cours semblaient pas très lisible!

Enfin je pus commencer à apprendre les données des synthèse. Comme le fait qu'il y ait une liaison hydrogène ou non dans une molécule ou la la différence d'une fission ou d'une fusion nucléaire.

Deux heures, trois pommes et cinq thés engloutis plus tard. Je tapais du pied en examinant mon dernier TP, la dissolution d'un solide dans un solvant avec la concentration molaire (_pitié cette formule c'est ma bête noire._).

J'entendis le bruit d'une voiture dont les pneus crissaient sur les graviers. Une à deux minutes plus tard ma mère me rejoignit. Elle me fit la bise et se pencha sur mes feuilles étalées sur toute la longueur de la table. Ses doigts passèrent dans sa chevelure ébène, de la même couleur que la mienne. Mais ses cheveux descendaient jusqu'à mi-épaule alors que moi je m'étais fais une coupe à la garçonne.

Ma mère secoua mon agenda devant mon nez, me lança un regard éloquent tout en supposant:

« Dit moi, ce devoir. Il est prévu depuis quand? »

Je piquais un fard. Ce fut ma réponse. Elle soupira et sans un mot quitta la cuisine. Mais je savais que pendant le dîner, j'allais en prendre pour mon grade.

En effet au repas ça ne loupa pas. Je jetais des regards à mes parents. Eux avec leurs visages fermés me faisait un peu flipper. Les yeux de mes frères et sœur me hérissaient l'échine. Les salauds, ils de devaient bien de se gausser de moi. Enfin quand ça leurs arrivaient à eux je ne me privais absolument pas. Leurs yeux clamaient: la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid!

Le repas fut d'une longueur! Mais ça allait, car ce n'était pas pire que de se faire engueuler pour une énième note! Même si ça me passait au dessus du cigare,j'avais un gros défaut: je ne supportais pas les réflexions! Et des fois les conversations sur mon carnet scolaire tournaient au vinaigre, et c'est peu dire!

Au dessert, des yaourt apportés du frigo. Mes parents, après la dernière bouché avalé du mien à l'abricot et du leurs à la pêche, prirent la parole. Ma mère pinçant les lèvres:

« Alixe si tu commence à lâcher dans les matières scientifiques où tu te défends raisonnablement comment fairas tu pour avoir ton bac?

-Pour l'instant je me consacre à ce qui va suivre rétorque-je. C'est à dire les épreuves imminentes, le français et l'histoire-géo.

-Ne fait pas l'insolente rugit mon père. Comment espère tu trouver un travail correct si tu ne fais pas tout pour obtenir au moins tes examens!

-C'est un peu poussait de dire ça je m'offusque. J'ai douze de moyenne!

-Oui mais ce n'est pas assez claque la voix de mon père. Si tu veux aller dans tes écoles d'art comme celle d'Estienne, il va falloir te bouger un peu. Pour commencer fais moi le plaisir de remonter les maths et l'anglais. Ces tes deux moyennes en dessous de la moyenne!

-Mais j'ai eu quatorze à l'écrit de français pour le bac blanc plaidai-je.

-Et la meilleure note, ce n'étais pas dix huit?

-Et la deuxième meilleure note ce n'étais pas quatorze peut être!

-Là n'est pas la question! Nous parlions non pas de tes qualités pour l'expression écrite mais de tes certaines faiblesses en maths et de tes laissés allés en physique!

-Oui de toute façons c'est toujours ça avec vous tonnais je. beaucoup de temps passé sur mes mauvaises notes. Mais par contre vous passez en un coup de vent sur les autres! »

Je me levai en vitesse. Débarrassai mon assiette, mes couverts et mon verre et jetant mon pot de yaourt à la poubelle, le tout très rapidement. Je montais quatre à quatre l'escalier desservant tous les étages jusqu'au dernier. Arrivée dans le couloir, j'ouvris ma porte et la refermé aussitôt, faisant voleter la feuille de dessin. Où j'avais un an plus tôt dessiner un crâne ornés d'ailes aux plumes se dégradant du noir au prune. Une inscription, en gras et en majuscules, tenait lieu d'en tête:

**DEFENSE D'ENTRER!**

Avachis sur le lit, je pensais enfin à ce qui c'était passé pendant les cours. En remuant les faits je soulevais plus de questions que je n'apportais de réponses. Et ce n'est pas ce qui m'arrangeais.

Je tournais mon regard vers la grande baie vitrée. Je soupirai et laissai mes yeux vagabondaient sur le bordel de ma chambre. Ma mère me criait toujours après pour que je la range. Mais quand elle s'y mettait, impossible retrouver quelque chose! C'est que je m'y retrouvais, moi, dans ce bazar organisé! Tenez par exemple cette petite enveloppe posé sur la table basse, jamais vu.

Attendais! Je venais de dire quoi là!

Je me précipitai sur ce truc insolite. Tremblante, l'enveloppe dans les mains, je l'ai décachetée. J'en sortis un papier au toucher doux, du vélin. Une belle calligraphie étalée sur le support écrit, me sauta aux yeux:

Mademoiselle Alixe Picard

est prié de se rendre à la demeure

de Monsieur Ambroise Villert ce soir

si elle souhaite prendre part aux

explications donnés sur des rêves

survenus à l'improviste.

A.M.

Le tout était accompagné d'un plan relatant le voyage et la durée monstre que ça allait me prendre. Le plus important en ce moment, c'était la pêche aux infos! Et oui il ne faudrait quand même pas que je me jette dans la gueule du loup!

En tailleur sur mon lit, l'ordinateur portable sur mes genoux, je pianotais a une vitesse ahurissante. Mes doigts ne restaient pas plus d'une seconde sur la même touche. Des colonnes de chiffres défilaient sur l'écran, mes yeux les scrutant alternativement. Enfin je réussis à pénétrer dans le serveur de mon lycée. Je n'étais pas la meilleur pour ça loin de là mais je me débrouillais. En même temps je n'avais pas trop de mérite avec ce gruyère de serveur.

Je tombais sur la page que je recherchais. Les archives avec le nom des élèves et leur principales données. Je farfouillais pendant une vingtaine de minutes avant de tomber sur la fiche d'un certain Ambroise Villert, élève masculin de première S. Une photographie était jointe. Je soupirai, ça ne pouvais _mieux tomber. _Ironie quand tu nous tiens.

Le chieur me regardais froidement de mon ordinateur.

Je passais sur le balcon-terrasse adjacent à ma chambre. Abasourdie je m'assis au plus proche du vide, les pieds qui se balançaient. Une allumette craqua et s'approcha d'une cigarette pendue à ma bouche. J'aspirais. Bon maintenant le truc le plus important, c'était comment faire pour que mes parents ne se rendre compte de rien.

J'ai lu, A comme association, une série de livres avec la collaboration de deux auteurs, Pierre Botero et d'Éric l'homme. Pendant plusieurs heures, je suivi le héros, Jasper dans ses aventures rocambolesques. J'étais plongée dans le cinquième tome, quand il s'échappait de l'hôpital où il était retenu quand je me rendis compte de l'heure avancée. Toute ma famille devait surement dormir.

Je me glissai dans le couloir sombre et silencieux. Jouant avec les ombres je passai devant la porte de la chambre de mes frères.

Je descendis à pas de loup l'escalier. À mis chemin, je m'accrochais à la rambarde et franchis les trois marches honnis. Elles grinçaient! Et ça je le savais bien! Quand j'avais eu un petit creux, à huit ans; mes parents m'avaient surpris à minuit dans les escaliers car j'avais marchés sur ces trois marches (_Grrrr!_).

Arrivée en bas j'enfilais mon caban mis une écharpe grise en laine et passa le pas de la porte. Je fis le tour de la maison et arrivais au vieux débarras posté près de la forêt. J'en sortis mon scooter noir et le traina avec moi.

Au bout du chemin, je pus enfin allumer le moteur. Le bruit aurait alerté mes parents si j'avais plus proche de la maison. Je parti à une vitesse assez modéré sur la petite route de campagne. Au premières loges d'un accident mortel l'année dernière, mes envies de grandes vitesse furent vite refroidies.

Sur la départementale, j'accélérai. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de me faire remarqué en roulant à vingt kilomètre heure. Le plan bien en tête je pris la bonne sortie au bout d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes de trajet. À un embranchement, je bifurquai à droite.

La faible lumière me venant du quartier de la lune fut considérablement réduite quand je m'engouffrai dans une forêt. À ma droite et à ma gauche, des arbres gigantesques me cernaient. Un violent me frisson me pris et hérissa tous les poils de mon dos (_ne pas penser au grand méchant loup, Alixe surtout pas penser, pas penser!_).

Je tournais à gauche et ne put aller plus loin. En effet un portail en fer forgée me barrait le passage. Mais dès que je me fis la réflexion qu'il faudrait peut être que je me bouge les fesses, le portail s'ouvrit de lui même.

Jetant un regard aux alentours, c'est dire sur un immense parc, je me dirigeais vers un château (_pas mal, c'est qu'il s'emmerde pas le chieur, mais ça fais un peu trop famille Adam à mon goût_). Il me surplombait et je ne voulait même pas compter les fenêtre pour savoir le nombre d'étages. Il y en avait un peu trop.

Je toquai à la porte et on m'ouvrit aussitôt.

Une jeune femme, magnifique soit dit en passant, se tenait sur le seuil de la porte. Juchée sur ses talons de dix centimètres, elle avait une silhouette et un maintien parfait. Sa robe échancrée noire et fendu sur le côté moulait superbement ses formes et faisait ressortir sa peau nacrée. Ses cheveux ondulés noirs arrivant à mi-épaule, encadrés un visage ovale à hautes pommettes. Des fins sourcils en ailes d'oiseaux couronnaient des prunelles rubis. Une bouche charnue faisait place à un nez droit.

À ma vue l'un des sourcils se haussa, le nez se fronça et la bouche prit un pli de dédain. Moi même si elle montrait bien son aversion pour moi, elle me subjuguait. Je devrais peut être tenté ma chance avec elle? Qui sait?

Sa main se positionna sur sa taille pour prendre une position provocante. La tête levé, elle se tourna vers les entrailles de l'angoissante demeure et de sa bouche aux lèvres rouges et la moue moqueuse s'éleva une belle alto:

« Ambroise c'est elle que tu ramassé sur la route de ton lycée?

Mes yeux se plissèrent de mécontentement. Pour qui elle se prenait celle-là! Tiens, je vais flirter avec elle rien que pour la faire chier! En plus son physique de rêve ne gâchais absolument rien.

Elle se retourna vers moi.

Avec un petit sourire en coin , je lui un clin d'œil aguicheur.

Tout son corps se figea. Ses prunelles me fixèrent avec incompréhension. Se fut la première fois (_mais pas la dernière croyait moi!_) où elle perdit son masque de glace. J'en jubilai!

Un rire clair résonna.

En sursautant je me retournai.

Un apollon, adossé au mur de pierre, les bras croisés, me détaillait du regard, clairement amusé de mon comportement. Je me posais des question sur le pourquoi du comment de leur apanage leurs yeux rouge. J'avais pensé à des lentilles, une sorte de lubie. Mais maintenant, avec ces deux nouvelles rencontres et surtout celle de la femme, pour moi ça cachait autre chose. Quelque chose de plus sombre. L'impression d'avoir à faire à des prédateurs me submergea. Le souvenir d'un voyage au zoo me revint. Le lion me donnait toute son attention. Son corps crispé, les muscles tendu à l'extrême attendant une improbable ouverture de sa cage pour me dévorer. Le tout d'un calme imperturbable.

Mon rythme cardiaque augmenta sur le coup de cette saugrenue révélation.

Un ricanement parvint à mes oreilles. La beauté, la tête penchée sur le côté, les yeux rieurs se foutait royalement de ma gueule!

Le corps tournait vers elle je passais ma langue sur mes lèvres.

Elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur cherchant certainement à me dominer. Mon instinct de survie inexistant pour le moment, je continuais de jouer avec le feu, quitte à me consumer sur place.

Je perçu un rapide mouvement sur ma gauche.

L'homme aux cheveux blond et à la gueule d'ange riait silencieusement à seulement deux mètre de moi. Il y a encore quelques secondes il se trouvait à plus de dix mètre. La bizarrerie de ce lieu et de ses occupants me nouait la gorge d'angoisse. Pour moi lis n'était pas humain! Ma part de rationnelle me traitait de folle paranoïaque mais mon subconscient était à cent pour cent avec moi!

Une voix furieuse monta des profondeurs et martela ses mots:

« Vous me l'amenez! Tout de suite!

Le beau blond perdu aussitôt de son hilarité. Son visage sérieux me fit redoutait la visite à la personne dont la voix me faisait pressentir le pire.

Je relevai la tête, du questionnement plein les yeux. D'un geste rigide elle me fit signe d'entrer et de la suivre.

Nous traversâmes une kyrielle de pièces, en plusieurs exemplaires. Au bout du compte j'avais quatre salons, deux salles de bals, cinq boudoirs et au moins une bonne vingtaine de couloirs et corridors et d'imposants escaliers en marbre.

La somptueuse créature devant moi se retournait quelque fois jetant par feuillée des regards perplexes. J'en rias (_intérieurement bien sur_). Elle ne devait pas être dragué par des filles tous les jours celle-là, c'est sur! Quelle idée de porter une robe si scandaleusement sexy aussi?

Je lui sourit.

Ses lèvres remontèrent sur ses dents. En clair, elle me montait les crocs.

Nous arrivâmes devant une porte en bois noircie par les âges et bardé de fer. Une porte indestructible de vieux château quoi!

La plantureuse femme devant moi actionna la poignée et rien n'aurait pu me préparer à ce qui allait suivre.

Un grincement lugubre retentit à l'ouverture de la porte. Elle me fit découvrir une volée de marches qui s'enfonçaient dans la pénombre. je voyais à peine à plus de trois mètres: le reste n'était qu'obscurité.

Un tissu doux, du velours sans doute me couvrit les épaules. Je détournais les yeux pour tomber dans ceux de monsieur _sexy._ Il me fit signe de couvrir ma tête de la capuche de la cape noire qu'il venait de me donner.

Après un dernier coup d'œil aux lumières provenant du couloir, je m'enfonçai dans les entrailles de la maison (_brrr, entrailles ça me fait penser à mon dernier cours de SVT, avec une belle dissection de souris à l'appui!_).

Je me sentais aveugle et je détestais ça. Ma main filait sur le mur et me servait ainsi d'appui.

Fissshh, BAM!

Ça c'est moi qui venais de marcher sur mon lacet, louper une marche et dégringoler deux autres. Juste avant de m'aplatir sur un sol dur.

Je me relevai en grimaçant. Je sentais la présence des deux autres. J'entendis leur rire quelques secondes après sans pour autant les voir. Ça m'horripilais!

Une main attrapa mon bras et me redressa.

« Au moins on est arrivé en bas! Murmura la femme sur un ton moqueur.

En époussetant mes vêtements les coins de ma bouche se relevèrent pour former un micro sourire. Je l'aimais bien elle. Pas hypocrite pour un sous, détestable au possible. J'allais me faire un véritable plaisir de la faire tourner en bourrique, éventuellement la faire sortir de ses gonds!

Nous reprîmes notre singulière marche à travers les souterrains.

Je pus enfin retrouver la vue: des torches s'alignaient sur les murs, situées à deux mètres du sol, espacées d'environ cinq mètres les unes des autres. Elles diffusaient une lumière qui m'aidait surtout à ne pas être une fois de plus les quatre fer en l'air!

Aucun de nous ne prononçaient un mot. Le seul son qui me venait provenait du frottement de nos capes sur le sol. Ce silence n'apportait pas la sérénité, loin de là. Il m'oppressait. Je me mordais même les lèvres d'appréhension. Je cherchais d'où pouvait bien me venir ce sentiment et me rendis compte que c'était ce lieu. Il en suintait quelque chose d'indéfinissablement horrible.

L'image de l'éponge me vint. C'était comme s'il avait la possibilité de s'approprier les émotions, les envies les plus immondes et les plus tragiques que la terre avait jamais porté.

_Dégout, colère, haine, meurtre, torture, appréhension, angoisse, peur, effroi, douleur, suicide..._

Des murmures parvinrent à mes oreilles. Je n'en percevais que des bribes:

_humaine...folle... tu..tuée...pouvoir..._

Une dernière beaucoup plus audibles fit soulever encore plus de question qu'avant. Et c'était peu dire! Maintenant j'en avait des tonnes!

_Rejoins donc plutôt les Volturi, eux seuls ont le pouvoir._

Qui est ce qui me parlait de pouvoir! Je flippais à mort en ressentant de la peur qui au départ ne venait même pas de moi. Et on me parlait de quelque chose aussi abstrait et volatile que le pouvoir! Le pouvoir ça blesse détruit ça détruit et ça ne marche même pas pour la vie. Un instant tu es adulé de tous et celui d'après c'est le coup de poignard dans le dos!

En clair: on se fichait de moi là! Des voix qui parlaient pour ne rien dire et on ne voyait même pas d'où elle provenaient! Je jetai un coup d'œil aux deux autres. Ils ne semblaient pas génés par ces voix de merde eux au moins. Moi, si!

Un hurlement vint trouer le silence. Il était insupportable, mêlant terreur et douleur. Puis il se transforma en gargouillis qui se turent en quelques secondes.

Ça me donnait du mouron pour la suite. J'espère que je serai un peu mieux accueillis que celui qui venait de hurler à la mort.

Quelqu'un me poussa, me forçant à reprendre ma marche.

J'étais plus aussi sereine. Bon okay je l'étais pas vraiment avant, mais là il me fallait comme dans Harry Potter, un sortilège d'allégresse d'urgence.

Après le couloir qui depuis quelques mètres ressemblé plus à un boyau, réveillant une claustrophobie que je ne soupçonnais pas (_le lieu sans doute_), je découvris une arche monumentale en pierres. Elle s'ouvrait sur une immense salle voir une grotte taillée à même la roche.

Mais l'architecture ne me paressait importante pour le moment.

Des yeux rouges me fixaient sans ciller. Mon corps semblait prendre feu sous tout le poids de ces maudits regards.

Mais je me figeait. Mes pupilles s'élargissaient et ne manquaient rien de ce qui se passait au centre de ce rassemblement:un homme presque tronc avec une seule jambe. L'autre jambe et ses bras trainaient un peu plus loin.

L'assistance se sépara en deux et laissa le passage à Ambroise (_non pas le chieur avec cette tripoté de personnes aux regards tueurs dans un souterrain au fin fond d'une forêt glauque)_. Il s'arrêta près du démembré avec un sourire sadique à la clé. Restait plus qu'à savoir s'il était destiné à l'estropié ou à moi. Son sourire s'agrandit à ma vue (_merde)_:

« Alors Alixe pas heureuse de me voir!

-Oh si ironisai-je.

Je pris mon menton dans ma main droite et avec un air de personne qui active intensément ses neurones (_ou du moins essaye d'activer les connexions entre celles ci!)_. Je renchéris:

_-_Dit moi, t'as l'air vachement plus expansif qu'au lycée. C'est juste moi ou c'est quand tu es entouré de gens encore plus sadique et tueurs du regard que toi que t'es comme ça!

La foule s'agita dans un mouvement de synchronisme comme les vagues ondulantes sous la houle. Puis je perçu plus que je ne vis une énergie différente provenant de chacun d'entre eux. Mais pourtant ces énergies se composaient à la fois d'une source commune et unifié avec de grands traits distinctifs semblables.

Des différentes réactions éclatèrentau sein du groupe qui nous entourait. Certains étaient furieux et me montraient des dents dans une version un peu plus différente que la femme super sexy quelques minutes avant. Mais la plupart abhorraient des sourires moqueurs. Il eut même des rires.

Ambroise, le sourcil droit haussé reprit la parole:

-Petite impétueuse. Ne veux tu pas connaître les raisons de ta venue ici? Ou il faudra surtout compter sur tes remarques puériles?

-Cela était pourtant simple et clair dans le mot que tu m'as laissé dans ma chambre! Au faite comment tu t'y es pris? J'avoue que cela me remplie de perplexité.

L'ironie de ma voix était hautement perceptible. Ce qui l'était moins en revanche c'était l'appréhension qui me gagnait. En effet s'il était capable de s'introduire chez moi alors que nous y étions présents me mettait franchement mal à l'aise. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire d'autre?

Il afficha un masque de pur arrogance. Impossible de s'y méprendre, son sourire qui me donnait des envies de meurtre parlait pour lui!

-Oh dit-il en forçant exagérément sur le Oh. Et bien qu'est ce qui est pour toi simple et claire? Fais nous donc part expressément de ton avis sur la question.

-Le fait que j'ai des rêves bizarres qui te concernent en ta présence peut être un bon commencement pour embrayer sur les explications qui s'imposent.

Sa tête se releva et me scruta de ses iris noirs (_Tiens elles n'étaient plus rouges? Ma théorie de lentilles s'en retrouve renforcé. Même si j'ai la sale impression de me voiler la face?_). C'était là le signe qu'il m'accordait plus d'attention qu'il y a quelques minutes où ont se bouffaient amicalement (_pas si sur que se soit juste amical_) le nez.

Sa voix plus froide et dure retenti étrangement bien à mes tympans pas si sensibles que ça, comme s'il aurait dit ses mots à mon oreille et non depuis les quatre ou cinq mètres qui nous séparaient. Déstabilisant c'était le mot pour caractériser ce moment là:

-Précise.

Je fis le tri dans mes souvenirs et soudain je repensa à cette salle où s'entassaient toutes sortes d'objets et surtout à ce pendentif qui me fascinait:

-Quelle est cette salle où tu es allé chercher ce pendentif avec une chaîne en argent et une améthyste. Ce bijou me fascine.

Si je voulais une réaction aussi minime soit elle. J'en fus pour mes frais. Tout le monde s'anima. De ci et là des conversions apparaissaient et le nombre d'interlocuteurs ne cessaient de croitre. Les murmures emplissaient la salle mais je ne parvenais pas à ne saisir un seul mot. Comment pouvaient-ils communiquaient en parlant si bas? Ils devaient avoir les tympans vachement plus sensibles que les miens!

Ensuite certains individus ayant apparemment fini de discuter leurs opinions avec leurs voisins tournèrent leur tête vers moi. Leur faciès exprimait divers émotions:

La plupart me regardait avec perplexité se demandant quel était mon lien avec ce pendentif.

Mais certains exhibaient clairement leur scepticisme à mon encontre.

Deux femmes sœurs, jumelles au vue de leur peau d'albâtre, leurs magnifiques cheveux roux frisé, et leurs yeux de suie qui se plissaient à ma vue.

D'autres révélaient par leurs expression de la méfiance pur et simple.

Un homme ses cheveux pareils aux ailes d'un corbeau noués en catogan pinçaient ses lèvres les blêmissant plus qu'elles n'étaient déjà. Ses bras croisés renforçaient son attitude clairement hostile.

Enfin les deux personnes super belles qui m'avaient accompagné depuis mon arrivée avaient quand à elles des réactions aux antipodes l'une par rapport à l'autre.

Le mec canon se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire au milieu de ce concile. D'après moi et leurs airs coincé du cul, ils n'auraient pas apprécié.

La superbe femme semblait abasourdie. Comme le disait si bien les irréductibles gaulois: le ciel lui était tombé sur la tête. Elle était choquait par mes paroles.

Toutes ces manifestations d'opinion à mon sujet accentuèrent mon envie de savoir:

« Bon j'aimerais savoir c'est quoi ce pendentif?

Les dernières conversations cessèrent. Un homme visiblement furieux s'approcha de moi si rapidement qu'on aurait dit qu'il glissait plus qu'il ne marchait:

-Comment ose-tu être aussi insolente sale humaine!

Mon esprit bloqua sur le dernier mot, _humaine_!

-Que...humaine?

L'homme méfiant au cheveux en catogan se rapprocha en prenant la parole:

-Ambroise, maintenant qu'elle semble au courant de certaines choses pourquoi ne pas lui en dire plus? Commençons donc par lui avouer notre véritable nature.

La fin de sa phrase me laissa coite. Leur véritable nature? Avec mon esprit qui tournait à cent à l'heure. Je réunissai toutes les informations glanées pour les assembler entre elles et j'ai eu peur de comprendre à quoi il faisait allusion: leur rapidité quasi sur humaine, les couleurs de leurs iris, leur irréelle beauté... ça faisait un peu trop d'un coup!

Un mouvement sur la gauche attira mon attention. Les deux jumelles rousses tenaient chacune par un bras un homme dont je ne pouvais voir le visage car il gardait sa tête baissé. Elles le trainèrent puis le jetèrent au pied d'Ambroise avant de retourner prendre place dans le cercle d'hommes et de femmes qui venait de se constitué autour de nous trois. L'homme se recroquevilla dans la position du fœtus, ses membres parcourus de tremblements incessant. Ambroise s'accroupit derrière lui et en le prenant par les cheveux lui fit relever la tête. À la découverte de son visage j'en restais baba!

-Mais...c'est le violeur et tueur de la petite marguerite que toute la région recherche!

Ambroise leva ses yeux où son iris ne se distingué pas de sa pupille sur moi et eut un sourire non pas joyeux mais féroce, celui du prédateur qui dévoilait ses dents à l'heure du festin.

-Tu ne crois qu'en même pas que pour ta première fois nous allions choisir un agneau pétri de purs intentions. Non, il nous faut pour cela un tueur. Tu remarqueras que ceux de son espèce sont pitoyables lors de la sentence que nous leur octroyons.

Sur ces mots il abaissa sa tête tout en tirant sur les cheveux du monstre faiblard et couard allongé pitoyablement sur le sol pour dévoiler sa gorge. Il ouvrit sa bouche et la mordit violemment. Ne pouvant lâcher des yeux la scène qui se passait juste devant moi, j'attendis. Le bruit des succions étaient horribles. Il était en train de le tuer mais paradoxalement je ne pouvais qu'approuver. Un violeur pédophile doublé d'un tueur ne méritait que ça. Le fait par conte qu'il buvait du sang me faisait frissonner. _Vampires..._

Enfin cela fut fini. Il se releva, laissant le cadavre par terre. Ce dernier était d'une telle pâleur, Ambroise devait lu avoir prélevée la moindre petite goutte de sang.

Je sursautais, les iris d'Ambroise avaient changé. De noirs charbon, elles étaient passées à rouge sang.

-Vampires murmurais- je.

-Tu comprends vite. Sa voix étant dénué de sentiments, je ne savais pas ce qu'il pouvait penser en cette instant.

J'aurai du avoir peur, m'enfuir en courant. Mais j'étais comme anesthésié. Ensuite je ne savais pas pourquoi je pensais un truc aussi absurde. Mais c'est comme si j'étais à ma place, complète, moi. Les énergies déversaient par la pièce ne me submergées plus. Elles me berçaient en leur sein.

Le vampire catogan sembla surpris et annonça:

-Elle ne sent pas la peur. Petite dit-il pour s'adresser à moi, n'as tu donc pas d'instinct de survie?

-C'est possible...mais je me sens bien ici.

-Bien? s'exclamèrent Ambroise, le Catogan, les jumelles rousses et d'autres.

Les conversations se firent encore plus présentes que l'autre fois a la différence que cette fois ils s'interpellaient à cors et à cris.

-STOP!

Le cri qui venait de retentir fit cesser toutes discussions. Tout les visages se tournèrent vers la droite et je fis de même. Une femme s'avança nous rejoignant au centre.

Elle était incontestablement de la même espèce que moi, c'est à dire qui sert généralement d'open bar ou encore de poches de sang ambulantes. Grande, belle, une hispanique d'après sa couleur de peau. Ses yeux violet étaient magnifiques. Elle entreprit de me poser question sur question:

-Tu as bien dit que tu te sentais bien ici? Pourquoi?

-Heu...c'est un peu ressentir de l'énergie qui me traverse et se mélange à moi en me ressourçant.

-Humm fit-elle pensive. Et le pendentif? Pourquoi il te fascine?

-Elle pulse d'une énergie qui lui est propre. je sais que ça peut paraître dingue ce que je dis mais c'est l'impression qu'elle me donne.

Elle eut un sourire énigmatique. Mais d'après son expression, elle était très contente de ce que je venais de lui dire.

Le vampire qui me prenait pour une sale petite et insolente humaine reprit la parole:

-Non mais, c'est quoi cette mascarade? Ce qu'elle vient de dire c'est de la pure merde et...

Il fut brusquement coupé dans sa phrase. Ambroise venait de lui prendre la gorge de sa main droite. Je me figeait. Mes pupilles s'élargissaient et ne manquaient rien de ce qui se passait. Il ne restait plus du vampire qu'un homme presque tronc avec une seule jambe. L'autre jambe et ses bras trainaient un peu plus loin, arraché par Ambroise en l'espace de quelques secondes.

-Ne sois plus insolent Grégoire, et je serai lus clément. Ce pendentif est doté d'une énergie colossale. Et si Alixe a pu la détecter alors qu'elle était que dans mes souvenirs, c'est que son potentiel est élevé.

La femme qui m'avait questionné demanda à Ambroise:

-j'aimerai tester quelque chose avec l'énergie, les vampire et elle.

-Fait, je t'en pris.

Elle eut un sourire et murmura quelques paroles.

La foule s'agita dans un mouvement de synchronisme comme les vagues ondulantes sous la houle. Puis je perçu plus que je ne vis une énergie différente provenant de chacun d'entre eux. Mais pourtant ces énergies se composaient à la fois d'une source commune et unifié avec de grands traits distinctifs semblables.

C'était unique, magnifique mais en même temps effrayant...vibrant. Ce tourbillon de sensations m'entourait, me collait à la peau. Je me rendis compte qu'une partie de moi même réagissait à ce flux. Je me sentais dépossédé de quelque chose mais au même moment intégrée à une force beaucoup plus forte que moi.

Après quelques secondes je distinguais toutes les énergies et d'où elles provenaient. Certaines personnes semblaient beaucoup plus puissantes et à l'aise que d'autres. Mais dans l'ensemble c'était assez équilibré.

Les personnes plus puissantes que j'avais remarqué précédemment voulurent contrôler cette onde d'énergie. Elles réussirent avec brio nous entrainant dans la danse, cela aurait été une folie de combattre ce mouvement et c'est avec félicité que m'y plongée.

Mes sens se trouvèrent submergés:

_Le goût de la pluie sur ma langue._

_La caresse du vent sur mon visage et sa violence en fouettant mes cheveux ._

_Le bruit des vagues s'écrasant sur des rocher._

_L'odeur des embruns._

_La vue de la mer déchainé au pied d'une falaise à pic._

Mes sens exacerbés me décrivirent la nature dans toute sa splendeur. Inoubliable, l'euphorie gagna en puissance, m'entrainant dans une valse fait de magie, de puissance, d'énergie, haute en couleur_._

Je m'élevai prenant conscience d'une magie peu malléable, contraignante mais une drogue à l'état pur. La mienne à partir de maintenant.

Soudain ce maelström ralentît. L'allégresse laissant place à l'euphorie je me laissais glissée vers la nuit. Alors je sombrais dans un sommeil profond.

Arobaz le chat d'Anaïs me coursait dans une forêt avec aux pattes des bottes en caoutchouc jaune vif à pois vert pelouse. Puis je perdit le fil. C'était quoi déjà la couleur des bottes? Je grognai en me retournant dans mon lit. Mes jambes lestées de plomb et mon brillant esprit (_je fais de l'humour_) dans le coaltar, je me levai.

Pour aussitôt me rassoir (_ou m'avachir, soyons honnête mes amis, entre nous au moins!_) en repensant à hier soir.

Puis je me souvint de l'expérience prodigué par la femme espagnol et je souris. Ça avait été géniale. Vivement que ça recommence.

Après je fronçais les sourcils. Ce n'était pas vraiment banal ce qui m'arrivait! Mais je fairais mieux d'être prudente. D'un naturel un peu fantasque l'existence des vampires me surprenais un peu, mais pas autant que ça.

« Alixe! »

Ça c'est ma mère pour le petit déjeuner! Allez en route pour une journée de cours de merde!

La suite au prochain chapitre. Il y aura deux personnages de twilight qui entreront en scène. Un petit indice, ils sont du continent américain. J'attends vos pronostics! Vous pouvez me laissez une petite review. Je ne mords pas! Pour ça demandez à Ambroise!


	4. Chapter 3

Salut mes lectrices adorées!(ou lecteurs?) Je sais j'ai était un peu longue pour vous donnez ce chapitre. Mais j'ai le bac de français et d'histoire-géo à la fin de l'année c'est à dire dans un peu plus d'un mois!

Mais sinon je suis contente de vous retrouvez! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire! Et merci à violaine07 pour sa review!

**Chapitre trois**

Encore sous le choc de toutes les révélations de la veille au soir, je descendis les marches quatre à quatre pour rejoindre la cuisine.

Arrivé en bas je ne pris même pas le temps de m'assoir (_comme chaque matin_!) et tout en engouffrant un morceau de pain beurré à la va vite j'enfilai mon caban.

Le klaxon de ma mère résonna dans la maison et des alentours. Mon sac restait dans la cuisine suite aux révisions de la veille (_merde le contrôle de physique_!) je l'empoignait et forçant sur la p*** de fermeture éclair de m***, j'y mis toutes mes affaires de cours (_enfin je crois_).

Un deuxième coup de klaxon rageur me fis détaler vers la porte d'entrée. La voiture avec le moteur déjà allumé m'attendait, près à partir. Je courus et ouvris violemment la portière pour me jeter sur le siège passager en la refermant bien, après mon arrivée catastrophe.

La voiture partit en trombe et je bataillais avec la ceinture de sécurité pour arrivé à l'accrocher et au pire m'éviter une mort certaine par une momentané traversé du pare brise suite à un brusque freinage.

Enfin je sortis vainqueur de ce combat, et après avoir vérifiée si je n'avais rien oublié je me rendis compte que nous étions arrivées.

Je sortis de la BMW (et oui la clio c'est pour mon père!), je me dirigeais directement vers un groupe de six jeunes.

Avant d'arriver jusqu'à eux, je fis la bise à des connaissances: trois garçons et une fille, légèrement fêlés sur les bords, comme moi quoi!

Ils étaient mordus de métal et c'était avec le portable de la fille, Aleen (_prénom celtique_) que les trois garçons, Robin, Mathieu et Pierre et elle chantaient à tu tête (_braillaient serait plus représentatif de la réalité_!) sur une chanson de slipknot.

Je leur fit donc la bise, beugler avec eux sur trois couplé avant de m'élancer vers mes amis.

Ils m'accueillirent à corps et à cris. Ont se hurlaient des bonjours dessus avant de s'écrouler de rire, les uns sur les autres.

Ensuite la sonnerie cassa le bien être qui m'avait envahit. Et c'était en trainant des pieds que je rejoignit la file qui attendait le contrôle honnit.

Sur le pas de la porte mon regard dériva sur ma place. Mon ancienne place. Le chieur me l'avait piqué au dernier cours. Et j'avais deux trois petites questions pour lui.

Je m'assis à ma place. Ma bras croisés sur la table et ma tête au creux de ceux-ci. Je le regardais sans que les autres ne puissent me voir. Je chuchotai:

« Je veux tout savoir.

Avec son ouïe surdéveloppé il ne pouvais que m'entendre et ma curiosité débordante avait pris les commandes.

Il eut un sourire moqueur, son bras dans un sursaut fit tomber un bic bleu. Il se pencha rapidement pour reprendre le dit bic bleu.

Mon air consterné le fit rire. À quoi rimait tout ceux ci? Il avait du faire tomber le bic mais quel en était la finalité? À part le sol il y avait...MON SAC!

Je me redressai vivement. Son air affichait sa perplexité. Mon regard fit la navette entre lui et le sac, plusieurs fois et rapidement. Comme les spectateurs d'un match de tennis qui suivent la trajectoire de la balle.

Les tressaillements qui agitaient son corps m'interpelèrent. Ce con riait! Je lui je tait un regard noir. En faite non c'est humainement impossible de jeter un regard noir. Je laissais ça aux vampires assoiffés. Mais mes sourcils se fronçaient, mes yeux et ma bouche se plissaient, en clair j'avais la tête d'un pitbull! Cela CONTRE TOUTE ATTENTE accentua son rire.

CRAC!

Ah merde, ça c'était mon crayon à papier que je venais de casser en deux. (_Vous savez c'est très facile. Vous avez les deux mains serrés en poings autour du crayon et côte à côte, mélangé ça avec le trop plein de colère qui est en vous et CRAC_!).

« Alixe! S'écria ma prof, non mais vous allez pas bien ma parole. Prenez vous un rendez vous chez le psy. Vous avez une trop grande colère refoulé je l'ai toujours dit.

-Oui madame dit je la tête haute, mes yeux fichaient dans les siens. (_je lui en foutrais moi du psy!)_

-Et ne soyez pas insolente! »

Je haussais un sourcil, moqueuse. (_Depuis quand c'est une preuve d'insolence de regarder quelqu'un dans les yeux pendant qu'on lui parle! C'est plutôt une forme de respect. Mais c'est bien connu, les profs veulent des soumis comme élèves._)

La prof revêche me regardait haineuse au possible. (_on dirait un chat qui vient de tomber dans mare et qui maintenant hérisse le poil, c'est sur ça vaut pas un pitbull!_)

Après ce fut beaucoup moins marrant. Correction des exercices à faire pour aujourd'hui au tableau et BIEN SUR ce fut pour ma pomme!

J'étais alors au tableau (_rien que ce mot , brrr!_) et je tentais de résoudre une équation d'un cercle avec une droite tangente à celui ci.

Soudain mon corps se crispa, c'était douloureux, la fibre de mes muscles et de mes organes se tendaient comme des baguettes. Puis ma vision se troubla et je vis ma prof qui m'humiliait devant toute la classe (_pour pas changer!_) et corrigeait un exercice de math. MAIS! C'était celui que j'étais un train de faire!

Ni une ni deux dès que ma vision (_c'est bien comme ça qu'il faut que je nomme ce qui m'arrivent?_) se termina ,je m'empressais de faire l'exercice avant que la méthode obscure ne m'échappe.

La prof était sur le cul c'est peu de le dire. D'ailleurs tout le monde l'était! Je jubilais REVANCHE!

Je retournais à ma place en sautillant. Mais quand je fus assise je repensai à ce qui venait de m'arriver. C'était la deuxième fois que ça me prenais. Ça excluait donc que je prenne des leçons de conduites! Hourra! Je haïssais la conduite! Pour moi un cheval c'était cent fois mieux! Au moins lui a un instinct de survie et pas trois pédales et cinq vitesses à manier simultanément!

Bon passons au choses sérieuses! Je me baissais vers mon sac et en sortant mes cours de math je fouillais dans ma pochette avant. Ma main ressortit un papier plié en huit:

Dit à tes parents que tes nouveaux amis viennent te prendre

à la fin des cours pour un pot de bienvenue dans leur nouvelle

maison. Tu reste à dormir chez eux. (si tu as bien compris le

sous-entendu, c'est chez moi que te viens). Je ne serais pas là

à la sortie des cours. Donc ce sera des amis à moi qui viendront

te chercher. Ne t'en fait pas il s'inscrivent aujourd'hui pour

commencer les cours Lundi. Pas besoin de les chercher, la fille

te sautera dessus!

A.M.

Je fixais la lettre tout en haussant les sourcils. Bon pour le programme de la soirée, c'était réglé!

La sonnerie me prit par surprise. (_Se serait bien la première fois!_) J'avais cogitais le restant du cours sans même ouvrir mes cahiers. La prof ne m'avait fait aucunes remarques. Je crois qu'elle était encore sous le choc! La pauvre!

La matinée se passa très vite.

Je m'engouffrais dans le self quand je vis passais le chieur qui allait vers le parking. (_Bien sur quand on est un vampire pas besoin de payer la cantine!_)

Je présentais ma carte de self après une fouille exhaustive de la pochette avant de mon sac. Au moins dix personnes m'étaient passez devant!

Dans la queue du self, mon casque dans les oreilles, je tapais du pied au rythme d'une chanson de Marilyn Manson, The Beautiful People.

Je m'assis avec mon plateau devant Arsène. Toute la bande était là! Julia ne me laissa même pas ouvrir la bouche!

« Alors, il paraît que t'as fait un malheur en math!

Tout sourire je lui répondis:

- Bah dit donc les nouvelles vont vite à ce que je vois! J'ai appris par cœur le résultat et le raisonnement avant de rentrer en cours.

-Ouais ça m'étonnais aussi...

Tout le monde éclata de rire! Ma sur nullité en math était connu de tous!

On parlait des ennuis amoureux de chacun:

-Il m'évite c'est sur! Ronchonna Hélène.

-Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça? Questionna Claire

-Le soir, on discute. Je lui pose «la» question et après il ne me répond plus. Et le matin quand je le questionne sur des choses banales il y répond sauf à la question posé la veille. Et son excuse, c'est «_excuse Léna je me suis endormi» _s'exclama-t-elle en pointant la citation de son ami-petit ami (_en faite on sait pas, même elle, elle en a aucune idée_) en faisant des guillemets avec ses doigts et en plissant la bouche de fureur. Elle reprit de plus en plus fort: la première fois ça va mais la dixième! 

-Hum et ta question c'est quoi?

-Notre relation c'est quoi?

-Ah ouais en clair il se fout de ta gueule!

-Exactement! C'est un connard!

Là j'en peu plus et ma voix tonna:

-Mais merde pourquoi tu vas pas lui secouer les prunes à ce type pour te faire une idée sur ta relation avec lui, au lieu de rester plantée là en mode super indécise?

Ils me regardèrent tous comme ci je venais de dire une connerie. Puis Anaïs et Julia pouffèrent tandis que Hélène me regardait d'un air atterré. D'ailleurs elle prit la parole:

-Et tu t'étonnes que t'es pas toujours de mec!

-Ce qui lui faudrait c'est un agneau ajouta Julia. Sinon ça risque de faire des étincelles!

-Gnia, gnia, gnia répondis je.

-Très intellectuel ça!

-Isis, tais toi!

Et les filles intervint Arsène. Il faudrait peut être penser à aller en cours.

Je regardai la pendule du self. Ah ouais. Puis je m'écriai:

-La vache! On est lent!

-La queue du self aussi.

-C'est pas faux. »

Après toutes ses remarques philosophiques, on descendit la pente qui menait aux bâtiments où se situaient les salles de cours.

Arrivée dans mon couloir je pris mon portable et me dirigeai vers les toilettes. J'appelai chez moi, la sonnerie retentit trois fois avant que quelqu'un ne décroche:

« Allo!

-Maman?

-Non Alie, c'est Louis!

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, et comment ça se fait que tu sois à la maison?

-La prof de sport n'est pas là.

-Oh la chance, moi elle était là hier. Pfff

-Ouais mais t'y ai pas allé!

-Pas faux...

-Bon, pourquoi tu appelle?

-Ah oui, papa ou maman sont là?

-Non ils sont parti voir Mémé Denise.

-Tu leur diras alors que je vais chez des nouveaux amis ce soir; ils font une crémaillère pour leur arrivée en ville.

-Et pourquoi on est pas invité nous?

-Euh je crois que suis un peu la seul de notre bahut.

-Mmm et comment tu as pu te faire de nouveaux amis toi la chieuse par excellence!

-Oh ça va hein! Et tu n'oublis pas de prévenir les parents!

-Ouais ouais, salut! Et il raccrocha.

-Salut moi aussi je t'aime mon petit frérot adoré marmonnai je. »

Je rangeai mon portable dans le fond de l'immense poche de mon caban.

Et c'est parti pour un cour de langue. Je n'aimais pas trop ça.

A la sonnerie la prof Madame Lauranne nous fit rentrer dans sa salle, la 315. Installée seule à ma table, je croisai les jambes attrapa mon critérium avec mine de 0,5mm. Pendant que la prof faisait l'appel, je continuai le dessin des deux filles à ma gauche.

« Monsieur Villert est il absent?

Je relevai la tête. Après avoir balayé la pièce des yeux, je constatai que effectivement il n'était pas là. Mais bon il m'avait prévenu qu'il ne serait pas là à la sortie des cours alors peut être pour la fin des cours aussi, il était absent. Bah de toutes façons je m'en fichais. Et qu'il ne compte pas sur moi pour servir à la prof l'excuse il est chez le médecin. Qu'il se démerde!

-Il est chez le dentiste minauda Laurie. »

Je cachais mon fou-rire aux autres élèves et à la prof. Si elle savait, il a pas vraiment besoin d'y aller chez le dentiste. Et quand bien même il serait obligé d'y aller, forcé par le truc qui s'appelle MTdents, ça serait hilarant si Monsieur Portine (_mon dentiste_) y trouvait un bout de peau du cou d'une de ses victimes coinçait entre ses dents.

Je pris une nouvelle feuille de mon cahier et commençai ce nouveau dessin. Je riai silencieusement comme une bossue pendant le reste du cours.

Mes deux dernier cours espagnol et français se passèrent dans un calme relatif. Sauf si on excepte le fait que l'encre d'un de mes stylos plume a dégouliné dans mon sac!

DRING!

Enfin! Ma libération!

Je galopai dans les couloirs et traçais vers le parking. Quand je marchai vers celui-ci je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire à chaque fois!

« Mais si c'est elle puisque je te le dis!

Je tournai la tête à ces mots juste avant que quelqu'un ou quelque chose de non identifié se jetait sur moi et me serrait à en étouffer dans ses bras.

La fille, parce que s'en était bien une, était très belle. Et pas vraiment du même type que celle d'hier soir mais elle avait ce quelque chose de très semblable commun à tout les vampires du moins à tout ceux que j'avais rencontré. Sauf pour les yeux, les siens étaient d'une belle couleur ambre. Je me demandais bien quelles étaient les causes de cette-ci. Petite de taille, elle avait tout de la grâce des danseuses. Ses cheveux courts et noirs partaient dans tout les sens et s'accordaient bien à son visage rond harmonieux et à son teint d'albâtre. En tout cas elle savait bien s'habiller avec des ballerines bleu marine, un jean brut, une tunique bleu roi recouverte d'une veste en daim bleu pétrole. Son cou était enveloppé avec un foulard gris perle en toile.

-Salut tu es Alixe, moi c'est Alice et voici Jasper! S'exclama t elle joyeuse en me souriant de toutes ses dents blanche et en me désignant un jeune homme. Super beau (_c'est normal c'est un vampire! En tout cas tout ceux que j'ai rencontré étaient super beaux._) de grande taille avec une silhouette athlétique et une classe indéniable. De superbes cheveux or et bouclés et un visage agréable à regarder. Mais gâché par l'air qu'il affichait: celui d'une personne un peu névrosé comme tenté par quelque chose qu'il l'entourait. (_Oh mon dieu, il en manque de sang, au secours vampire ayant une les crocs à l'horizon!_)

Il m'adressa un signe te tête en guise de salut, signe de tête que je lui rendis avec un sourire...heu...crispé!

-Je suis sur que l'on va bien s'entendre! J'espère que tu aime le shopping!

-Heu...oui?

-Super! S'écria-t-elle et elle m'agrippa le bras puis me traina vers une voiture:

-Whouuua! Superbe bagnole! Dis-je à la vue d'une porsche jaune.

Ils éclatèrent de rire sous les regards de tous les élèves présents. (_C'est sur, des dieux vivants avec une voiture comme ça, on en voit pas tout les jours dans notre patelin!_)

Une fois dans la voiture, sur le siège avant passager, Alice démarra en trombe et s'engagea sur la route.

-Alors comment te sens tu? Me questionna-t-elle.

-Bien.

-Et ta rencontre avec ceux de mon espèce?

-Heu...bien!

Ma réponse déclencha son rire:

-Oui je suis au courant de leur repas consommé devant toi. Mais aussi de tes...aptitudes...particulières.

Je ne répondis pas mais je lui lançai un regard aigu.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas nous t'expliquerons. Disons que j'ai un don semblable au tient mais le tient est anormalement développé.

-Hein?

-Oui, d'habitude les dons développe quand on devient vampire.

-Oh... »

Le reste du trajet fut silencieux. Je m'agrippai à la poignée de la portière tant la vitesse me crispait. (_ouais 250 km/h, c'est assez...rapide!_)

Nous arrivâmes au château d'Ambroise. Je sortis de la porsche avec précaution, dépliant lentement les jambes, puis les posai prudemment sur le sol.

Nous rentrâmes dans la demeure, je posai mon sac à l'entrée.

« Alors elle revient ici?

Je tournai la tête vers la femme canon et lui fit des jeux de sourcils.

Elle plissa la bouche et me jaugea dédaigneuse et surtout furieuse.

Les deux autres sourirent, amusés du jeu entre moi et elle. (_Pas vraiment sur qu'elle le prenne __pour un jeu!_)

-Alors les Cullen lassés de votre régime de nourriture de lapin!

Je clignai les yeux d'incompréhension et jetai un coup d'œil vers les le-dit Cullen et Alice me répondit:

-Nous nous nourrissons de sang animal au lieu de sang humain.

-Ah. (_Super je vais rester plus près d'eux que près des autres!_)

-Je vous laisse à vos tours de sorcellerie!

Et la beauté nous tourna le dos pour rapidement disparaître.

Après cette singulière visite nous nous engageâmes dans des couloirs recouverts de tapisseries qui contaient des histoires de...vampires! Et des tableaux mettant en scène des...vampires!

Dans un des salons, nous nous assîmes sur des fauteuils style Louis XVI en velours rouge carmin.

Alice prit la parole avec un air grave sur le visage:

« Maintenant nous allons passez aux choses sérieuses. »

Ah Ah Ah. Et oui pour la suite il faudra attendre. Dans le prochain chapitre on rentre dans les choses sérieuses.

Et Violaine07 tu as bien deviné pour les Cullen, Alice et Jasper!

Et vous pouvez cliquer sur le petit bouton en bas de la page pour me dire si vous aimez ma fic! Ou pas!

A la prochaine. Je vous jure que le prochain chapitre arrivera vite! Enfin aussi vite que me le permettra les révisions de mon bac de français et d'histoire-géo!


End file.
